


The Heart of the FBI

by boneslen



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Angst, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslen/pseuds/boneslen
Summary: Albert has been in love with Dale for awhile. But since things normally not don't go his way, Albert comes to realize the ups and downs of a relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

Albert sighed. which wasn't rare. it was the FBI's annual orientation for the new agents. To Albert it felt like a funeral. There were four new agents, but Albert could care less about any of them. He sat in the front row, but his eyes were glazed and unfocused, as Roger droned on about the curriculum and standards that the Bureau holds.

Finally, the four recruits were introduced. As Roger welcomed the first agent, Albert recalled his own orientation. Albert was sarcastic son of a bitch, so when Roger welcomed him to the Bureau, Albert simply replied, "Let's just hope the cases are better than these speeches." Roger had shot him a glare, and after, Albert had never been on good terms with the man.

"Dale Cooper, welcome," Roger shook hands with the last agent, and in eagerness to leave, Albert glanced up. He saw a dark haired man smiling kindly at roger, and Albert just couldn't stop staring. The man, Cooper, was very handsome.

After the orientation, there was a small banquet to celebrate. Albert stood to the side, surveying the agents with their food-filled laughing mouths.

"Coffee?"

Albert looked up to see the very same Dale Cooper from before, smiling and holding two cups of steaming coffee. "I figured you could use a companion."

"Do you drink it black?" Albert asked, as he noticed Cooper's own coffee had no cream or sugar.

Cooper grinned wider, if that was possible. "Why yes, I do. I feel the naturalness of coffee is the best state to drink it in. Cream and sugar only damage the original flavor of the drink."

Albert took the coffee from Cooper's left hand and smiled slightly back. "Well. That's something. Nice to meet you, i'm Albert Rosenfield."

Dale nodded and set his drink down. "You probably heard at orientation, but i'm Dale Cooper. Or Special Agent Dale Cooper, as you could call me now. What department do you work in?"

"Forensics."

"Ah, the heart of the FBI," Dale stated. If any other had said that, Albert would've insulted them for being sarcastic. But Cooper sounded genuinely honest and kind.

"Well, first thing to learn, kid, forensics may be the heart, but that just means the other departments are the bowels," Albert said rather quickly then continued. "Full of shit."

As Albert fully expected cooper to get offended and run off, the new agent actually laughed. "Albert, we're going to have a great time together."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dale announces his departure for Twin Peaks to Albert.

Over the years, Albert had come to realize even though Dale Cooper was extraordinarily intelligent, Albert's insults and jokes sometimes just flew over his head. It was cute, actually. 

"Albert, I'm going to Twin Peaks." Cooper had stated this over breakfast one calm morning, though his exclamation really interrupted the calm.

"Twin...Peaks? Will you be hiking to the very tops of mountains with the oh-so-kind company of a doppelgänger?"

Cooper looked confused for a moment then hesitantly smiled. "I'm sure that was offensive in some way, but I won't focus on that too much. Twin Peaks is a small town where a young teen girl was murdered. I'm going to investigate."

Albert looked away, a bit upset. He hoped Cooper wouldn't be gone for too long. "How long is your stay?"

"Depends," Cooper took a sip of his coffee then continued. "It seems like a tough case, so yes, I may be there for a while. Maybe you'll come down too."

Albert sighed and pulled out his wallet. "If they need me, I'll go. This small town may not be too advanced in the ways of the modern era."

He placed a twenty on the table and began to stand. Oddly, Cooper place a hand on Albert's shoulder and stood with him. "Albert, I hope to you see there. I'll miss you."

Albert searched Cooper's eyes for any hint of lying or sarcasm, but he found none. "I...yes, I guess I will too."

Cooper smiled and patted Albert's shoulder. "I'll have to go now. Goodbye, Albert."

Albert stared after Dale as he exited the small cafe, missing his company already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry this so short. mainly a filler. I'll update regularly


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys night out with Albert, Dennis, and Gordon as they discuss Dale in Twin Peaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is before Denise transitioned, so here she is Dennis Bryson.

Since Dale Cooper had left the Bureau for Twin Peaks, Albert had found the office rather boring. Same old cases, a typical death or robbery or accident where Albert was sent to the lab for investigation.

 

Albert slumped against his chair and twirled around, glancing at his coworkers. Usually after work, Gordon Cole, Dennis Bryson, Dale and himself headed to the local pub. Now Albert wasn't one for social niceties or gatherings, but Dale made it worth it.

"Hey Albert!" 

Albert cringed briefly and turned to face Gordon, who, as always, was talking louder than an damn truck engine. "You, me and Dennis-we're going to Len's! Just like old times!"

"Sure," Albert muttered. He faked a smiled then continued. "It sure has been different without Coop."

Gordon leaned heavily against Albert's desk and Albert wanted to cringe again. "It sure has! Young Dale is out on the frontier, solving crimes! Good luck to him!"

 

So after work, the three men met up at Len's, the nearby pub. As Albert entered, the sickening smell of beer wafted over him. He wanted to immediately leave, but Dennis entered behind him and nudged him forward. "Come on, agent, let's paint the town!"

Dennis and Albert sat down at the same booth as Gordon, and Gordon swiftly launched into a conversation. "Albert! Dennis! Guess what I heard from Roger! Our very own Agent Cooper in Twin Peaks may be in some danger! The murder case is escalating!"

Albert stared at Gordon then down at his hands. Was Dale in trouble? Albert feel his throat tighten up and he frowned in concern. Dennis cleared his throat before glancing at Cooper. "Well, that's very...interesting, Gordon. Let's just hope Cooper cracks this case and gets back safely."

Dennis was very good at reading people, and Albert knew he was seeing right through him. Albert looked up at Dennis who smiled generously and patted Albert's arm. "He'll be fine. Plus, I'm sure you'll be down there soon enough."

Dennis was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert arrives at Twin Peaks. But it doesn't all go as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. But thank you all for the kind comments!

Albert Rosenfield and two of his men walked into Twin Peaks Sheriff Department with strides of confidence. The air was filled with the fresh scent of Douglas Fir trees, and the anxiety of seeing Dale again filled Albert's chest.

Upon entrance, Albert was met with a blonde woman named Lucy who seemed rather ditzy to him. "Tell agent Cooper that Albert and his team are here."

"Albert?" Lucy asked as she went to contact Cooper through a mic.

"A-L-B-E-R-T. Are we going to have to stand here all afternoon?" Albert felt more snappish than usual at this moment. This blonde secretary was getting on his nerves as she took her sweet time contacting Cooper.

"No," Lucy replied.

Albert didn't know if this girl actually knew what she was doing. So he repeated himself once more. "Albert. Rosenfield. R-O-S-E-N-F-I-E-L-D."

"Sheriff? This is Lucy. Is Agent Cooper with you?"

Albert heard a low voice say "yes he is" followed by a snap.

Dale's response came next. "Are Albert and his team here, Lucy?"

"Yes, he is-they are."

"We're on our way." 

Albert looked briefly around the room. Hearing Dale's voice after so long, made Albert anxious to see him. Albert pulled out a cigarette to relieve his stress as Lucy turned to him to repeat Cooper's news. "Agent Cooper will be right with you."

"Yeah I can hear perfectly well, curly," Albert smirked briefly then lit his cigarette. He smoked for a bit, relieving his nerves and tension.

Then Albert turned around and saw Cooper with the sheriff exiting an office. They approached quickly, Dale wearing a wide smile. God, had Albert missed his smile.

Albert let no emotion appear on his face, even though he was genuinely pleased to see Dale again. But his concerns about this crummy town overcame his desire to greet Dale. "What the hell kind of two bit operation are they running out of this treehouse, Cooper?"

"Albert, this is Sheriff Truman." Dale said back, unfazed by Albert's comment. Albert noticed Dale gave the sheriff a rather prolonged look. Was something going on between the two?

Albert glanced at the sheriff briefly, repressed a small flare of jealousy, and continued. "I have seen some slipshod backwater burns, but this place takes the cake."

Instead of replying, Cooper turned to Truman again with a bright smile. That really got on Albert's nerves. "What are you waiting for, Christmas? We've got work to do, dammit, they are putting this girl in the ground tomorrow, and we've wasted half the day traveling out here to the middle of nowhere."

"Well, Albert, I suggest you and your team should get started." Dale said, with no hint of reproach in his tone. Albert wondered how he could always remain so upbeat. 

Then the sheriff began to talk to Albert. He really didn't need that right now. "I'll have one of my men escort you over to the morgue."

"That would be fine," Albert responded shortly. He wanted to get the hell out of this place.

"Results from the local pathologist's report." Cooper handed Albert a file, and as their eyes met, Albert realized just how much he had missed Dale. 

But right now, he was just on edge. Albert scanned the report and sighed. "Welcome to amateur hour. Looks like an all-nighter, boys."

Albert turned to leave the musty sheriff's office, but before he could, Sheriff Truman called his name. "Albert. Got a minute?"

The sheriff pulled Albert away from Dale and to the side. 

"I hear that you're real good at what you do."

"Yeah, that's correct."

"Well that's good, because if another stranger walked into my office talking this kind of crap, he'd be looking for his teeth two blocks up on Corner Street." Harry's dark eyes and harsh tone were rather threatening, so instead of snapping back, Albert bit his tongue and looked down. He knew when to pick his own battles. Albert nodded abashedly and left the department rather quickly, without giving Dale another look. 

As Albert entered his car, he exhaled deeply. He had waited so long and driven so far to Twin Peaks, only to see Dale with a gruff cop wrapped around his finger. 

"Just drive to the morgue," Albert spat at the man driving. He was seriously pissed of right now.


End file.
